The present invention relates to an embroidery data creating device for creating embroidery data to be used in embroidery sewing machines.
Conventionally, embroidery sewing machines are desired to embroider various stitch patterns, and various embroidery data creating devices therefor have been developed. Such embroidery data creating devices may create data representative of an embroidery whose stitching pattern changes in a direction where an embroidering operation proceeds.
When the embroidery data creating devices as described above create the embroidery data, for example, an area to be embroidered is divided into a plurality of embroidery blocks. The embroidery block is, for example, defined by two borders (main borders) extending in a direction in which embroidering operation proceeds and two borders (auxiliary borders) perpendicular to the main borders.
In order to assign stitches to the embroidery blocks, each of the main borders of the embroidery block is divided evenly, and by connecting divided points of both the main borders alternately.
In such an embroidery data creating device, for example, if a satin stitch and a Tatami stitch are assigned alternately, the stitch pattern changes along a direction where the embroidering operation proceeds as shown in FIG. 1. If the main borders are divided not evenly but a density of divided points are varied, the stitch pattern changes, in the direction where the embroidering operation proceeds, as shown in FIG. 2.
In the conventional embroidery data creating devices, when the embroidery data representing the stitch patterns as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2 are to be created, an operator must divide the area into blocks, and further assign the stitch patterns (e.g., the satin stitch, Tatami stitch, and the like) to every block. Thus, in the conventional embroidery data creating device, it is troublesome to create the embroidery data if the embroidery consists of a repetitive patterns in the direction where the embroidering operation proceeds.